


Compromised

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, first time having sex together, intamacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unexpected kiss leads to Greg and Mycroft hurrying to Greg's flat so they can finish what they started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to BORNS "Electric Love" and thought of Mycroft and Greg having some frazzled sex filled with a side of intamacy that has Mycroft's brain in a frenzy. First fanfic so I have no idea how this will read and can only hope it accomplished a fraction of what I wanted it to. I'm a terrible editor so any mistakes pointed out will be highly appreciated.

Greg buried his face into the neck beneath him and laid a kiss upon the bared skin on offer for him. He paused and took a moment to feel the deep, slow breaths coming from the man laying underneath him. Greg's heart was beating wildly and he imagined what it would be like to hear the rapid movement of it in the quiet of the room. 

Lifting his head up, he stared down into the face of Mycroft Holmes, and thought not for the first time, how beautiful a sight he truly was. Mycroft's eyes were closed and his face was tilted to the side, most likely asking himself what he was doing here.

“Hey. You okay?” Greg asked in a hushed tone, worried the man would think better of their situation and decide to leave. Mycroft opened his eyes and turned to finally face Greg. 

“Mm. Just thinking.” Mycroft answered in an equally quiet tone. Lifting his arms up to run his hands down the sides of Greg's body. “I'm not use to this kind of intimacy.” 

Greg leaned down to place a kiss on Mycroft's forehead, and laid down on his side, facing the man he had spent many nights fantasizing about laying in his bed, just as he is now. Everything felt intense and he couldn't let this moment escape from him. This was the feeling he wanted when he was with is ex-wife but was never quite right. The energy was rushing through him and he had to keep this man with him. He could hardly believe he had him here at all. An unexpected kiss in his office had both men rushing out of the building and in to the waiting car outside before either really knew what they were even doing. 

Now though, they were halfway undressed and the adrenaline was winding down into something more real. Greg reached his hand up to wrap around Mycroft's neck, his thumb running over his open mouth. “Any regrets?” He asked, dreading the answer. 

“None whatsoever.” Mycroft answered, while moving forward to lay Greg down on his back and straddling his legs. Mycroft moved his hands up Greg's torso, taking his shirt with him. Greg accommodated the movement and allowed his shirt to be taken off and tossed to the side. Mycroft looked down at him with thinly veiled arousal, leaning down to place kisses along his chest. 

Greg sighed in approval and went to work on Mycrof's vest, trying to unfasten the buttons without looking and only half succeeding. Mycroft moved his hands aside and took up the task himself, removing his undershirt as well. Wasting no time, Mycroft leaned down, capturing Greg's lips in a deep kiss while simultaneously reaching for the buttons on Greg's trousers. Greg lifted his hips and allowed Mycroft to remove both trousers and pants in a move that was a little less composed than what he was most likely hoping to achieve. 

“Gorgeous.” Mycroft breathed out, running his hands over every bit of skin he could reach. 

“My turn.” Greg swiftly tossed Mycroft down on the bed beside him and moved to lean over him, making quick work removing Mycroft's own trousers and pants. When they were finally able to feel nothing but skin between them, Greg once again cupped Mycroft's face and brought their lips together for an intense kiss that left them both gasping for air when they eventually pulled apart. 

Greg grabbed on to Mycroft's long legs and spread them further apart to wrap around his waist, aligning his body perfectly with the compliant body underneath him. Mycroft gasped arching his body into Greg's and leaning forwards, demanding another kiss that Greg was more than willing to give.

Reluctantly, Greg leaned out of the kiss so he could reach into the nightstand and remove the lube and condoms he kept there in the hopes for this very moment. He popped open the cap of the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers. He brought his hand down towards Mycroft's entrance and gently ran his fingertip over the opening. Mycroft braced himself and waited for Greg to push in. Greg slowly pushed in as Mycroft threw his head back, gasping in shallow breaths. 

Greg spent some time opening Mycroft up and when Mycroft pitched a small ready, Greg hurriedly ripped open the condom and covered his hard length lining himself up with Mycroft. He breached Mycroft's tight entrance and leaned his head on Mycroft's shoulder. Slowly he pushed his way in until he was fully inside. Mycroft wrapped his legs around Greg's hips and grabbed on to his shoulders, impatiently trying to move Greg along. 

Greg smirked into his neck and lifted himself up. “Don't worry, I'm gunna give it to ya.”

“I certainly hope so.” Mycroft quipped back, his eyes blown wide. Greg, not wanting to disappoint pulled himself almost fully out and slammed back in, repeating the motion over and over until Mycroft was reduced to nothing but smalls sighs and gasping breathes.

Mycroft threw his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the long forgotten intrusion inside his body, driving him wild. It had been to long since he allowed himself such an indiscretion but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Greg was slamming into him with such force and hitting all the right places inside him. It felt so good and Mycroft knew he would be craving this again. 

Greg held himself up on one arm and increased his thrusts even harder, knowing he was getting close. He brought his hand down Mycroft's lean body, towards his leaking cock. He took Mycroft in hand and started to bring him off, matching the pace of his hips. In a few strokes, Mycroft let out a near silent Gregory and came all over his stomach and Greg's hand. Greg lifted Mycroft's hips up and started slamming into him until he was overcome with his own powerful orgasm, continuing to move inside Mycroft until he finished completely. 

Pulling out, Greg flopped onto his back, feeling boneless. Both men were silent as they tried to catch their breath. As the intensity of the orgasm started to fade, Greg began to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach, hoping Mycroft wasn't about to brush him off now. There was no way he could easily let this gorgeous man walk away from him. 

Feeling a warm hand make his way up his chest, Greg's eyes snapped towards Mycroft with a hopeful air. Mycroft gave a huff of breath and laid his head down on Greg's chest. “Don't worry, I'm just as compromised as you are.”

Greg let out a relieved laugh at Mycroft's clinical wording. “Well I'm thankful to be compromised then.” He said lightheartedly feeling a bit giddy. Compromised indeed.


End file.
